Silly Puppy
by C3lticmyst
Summary: Just a short drabble coupling my two favourite marauders. My favourite pairing. RemusSirius at school, Seventh year
1. Default Chapter

It was late in the Gryffindor tower, the clock on the wall stated that it was half past one in the morning, (with an added comment that 'You young man should be in bed). The common room was deserted but for Remus. He sat on the floor of the common room staring at the dying embers of the fire, the glow imprinting itself on his eyelids whenever he blinked. He wasn't tired, and didn't feel like he would sleep at all that night. His brain wouldn't let him. His work wouldn't. At that thought he sighed and looked down at the work that was spread across the floor. He picked up his quill and started to right the properties of Solomon's seal for his potions class. It was his last year at Hogwarts and so there was lots of homework to prepare the seventh years for their NEWTs. Remus wasn't by any means far behind with his homework but he liked to get it done before the deadline, compared to the rest of his group of friends who he could usually find the night before a piece of homework was due, slaving over it.  
  
He wrote for half an hour before looking up and stretching his neck. He had nearly done then he could try and go to bed. He put the quill down on the floor and stood up stretching out all his muscles, gaining a sense of satisfaction at the pops and cracks coming from his horribly mistreated bones. He padded across the common room to the window that looked out onto the lawn and the gamekeepers hut. The sky was clear and a crescent moon shone down sending a pallid glow across the grass and the lake glistened while ripples of surfacing fish, and probably the giant squid, played out on the water. Remus opened the window and let the cool October air blow onto his face, blowing the hair out of his face. He loved the fresh air, and it seemed the only time that he had to experience it lately was during Care of Magical Creatures and at night whilst everyone was asleep, every other waking moment was spent indoors, eating, doing homework or in classes. It was a boring existence and there were lots of complaints about it from the seventh and fifth years, especially when you could hear the shouts of the other years from outside while they were stuck inside. That was why the windows were kept shut most of the time.  
  
Remus leant out the window and shook his hair back again as another strong breeze came and then he drew himself back inside, away from the coolness. It had done the trick, he was more awake, and he could concentrate on the last few inches of his potions essays. He sat back by his paper and picked up the quill and started to scratch out the last few inches. He was so absorbed in finishing he didn't hear the footsteps coming down the steps to the boys' dormitory. He obliviously carried on writing and finished his last sentence with a flourish of his quill, throwing it behind him.  
  
"Ow!" Remus jumped as someone exclaimed behind him. He turned round slowly unsure of who he would find there but let out a small sigh of relief. It was only Sirius. "Moony, you nearly took my eye out with that thing! Do you always throw your writing equipment around?" Sirius asked rubbing his forehead where there was a streak of ink; it seemed Remus had hit him with the quill.  
  
Remus had the decency to look sheepish, though trying to suppress laughter. "Sorry Padfoot, didn't realise you were there." It was hard to sound sincere while laughter was trying to break free. He gathered up his papers and dumped them on the table nearby. "What are you doing up this late? You're usually snoring so loudly by now that the rest of us can't sleep."  
  
Sirius chose to ignore the slight, instead he sat himself down on a chair at the table and propped his bare feet up on the table, leaning back in the chair. "Couldn't sleep." He said simply. He stretched out his arms as Remus had done not ten minutes ago. Remus pulled out another chair and sat down, propping his head up with his hands as he stared at Sirius. "Any reason?" Enquired Remus, he picked up a discarded Every Flavour Bean and started to flick it about while waiting for the dark haired boy to answer.  
  
"Actually, yes, there was a reason." Sirius sounded nervous and unsure. Remus looked up and saw that Sirius was now sitting up straight and looking down at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
"Oh yes?" pushed Remus, looking at his old friend with concern.  
  
"Uhhh, you know." Started Sirius slowly, "There's a Hogsmeade visit next weekend." He stopped and cleared his throat. "Andiwaswonderingifyouwantedtogowithme?" He said the last sentence so fast it took Remus a few seconds to decipher it. He laughed when he did.  
  
"What are you talking about Padfoot? We always go together, You, Me, Prongs and Wormtail always go together." He smiled at the nervous boy. He frowned as he saw that he wasn't happy, he was shaking his head slowly.  
  
"No that's not what I meant Moony." He gulped and stood up. He started to pace back and forth by his chair with his hands behind his back. "See, the thing is Moony." He turned around to walk the other way, "The thing is, I was wondering if we could go together, just you and me, ummm, you know, spending some time together?" He stopped and faced away from Remus, staring out the window.  
  
Remus sat there for a moment confused wondering what on earth Sirius was talking about, then it dawned on him and he blushed, smiling. He stood up quietly and made his way over to Sirius. He laid a hand on the taller boys shoulder, imploring him to turn around and face him. "You mean a date?" He asked as Sirius turned.  
  
Sirius looked at the ground again and nodded, "I'm sorry Remus, I shouldn't have said anything, I mean, if you don't want to that's okay, let's just forget I said anything right?" He tried to walk off to the stairs to the dormitory but Remus stopped him.  
  
"You're a silly puppy, you know that?" Laughed Remus. Sirius turned back, confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"I would love to go with you to Hogsmeade." He said simply.  
  
Sirius paused, blank faced for a moment. Then a huge grin spread across his face. "Do you mean it?" He asked  
  
"Would I say it if I didn't mean it?"  
  
Sirius let out a bark of laughter and swept Remus into a hug. "I didn't think you'd say yes. Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Replied Remus, drawing back from his friend. He leant his head back and looked into the boy's eyes. He paused for a moment and then pressed his lips against Sirius'. There was no argument from Padfoot. 


	2. On the path

The first rays of light slipped into the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, sending a pale glow across the beds. The rays fell across Sirius' face making his face crease up in a scowl. He tried to roll over and go back to sleep but the birds outside the window chose that moment to start a sweet serenade to the morning. Sirius stretched his arms above his head and disentangled himself from the covers and lay there in blissful ignorance of what the day ahead held in store for him.  
  
Then it hit him. One big swift blow to the head that made his eyes fly wide open and his stomach do a triple back flip. Today was the Hogsmeade visit. He lay there staring at the ceiling, his heart beating faster than he thought humanly possible. What was he going to do? He was going to Hogsmeade with Moony, and it would be just the two of them, and it would be a date. The thoughts ran around his head for some time before he shook it quickly from side to side, to dispel the paranoia that was starting to creep up on him. He let his head loll to the side and stared across at the drawn hangings of Remus' bed through the gap between his own hangings. He smiled at the thought of the boy sleeping there.  
  
He stretched again and sat up, swinging his legs out of bed. They touched the cold floor and he shivered. He wasn't used to getting up this early, the other guys usually had to drag him out of bed and shove him towards the bathroom so he would be up for breakfast in time. He was notoriously lazy and the other guys took it in turns to wake him up. He always liked the days when it was Remus' turn to wake him up. He was always so gentle, just calling his name imploring him to wake up. Not like the other who generally threw pillows at him.  
  
He stood up and grabbed his clothes and his towel. He went into the bathroom and stepped into one of the shower cubicles after depositing his clothes on the chair outside. He turned on the shower and let the water wash over him. The steam rose about him and he let his head fall under the water.  
  
He washed his hair thoroughly and washed his body. The one time he had time to have a shower, so he might as well make the effort, especially considering what was on the agenda for today. He knew somewhere in his mind that Remus liked him for who he was but that didn't stop him wanting to dress up a bit.  
  
By the time he had dressed and brushed his hair back into a respectable ponytail the others were starting to move, getting ready to wake up. He dumped his damp towel and bed clothes at the end of his bed and went down into the common room. There were a few younger years already up, the ones that this was their first Hogsmeade visit were up and looking excited. There was a general hum of whispering, the children wondering what the village would be like.  
  
Sirius sat down on his favourite chair and waited for the others to emerge. They would be shocked that he was up and dressed before them, he would enjoy seeing the confused looks on their faces when they came down to see him already there and dressed.  
  
As it was he didn't get to see their reactions. He had been sitting there for ten minutes when a hand tapped him on the shoulder and a soft voice whispered in his ear "Breakfast?" Sirius smiled and turned round to see Moony, dressed and looking as handsome as ever, standing there with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. "Breakfast sounds wonderful, but shouldn't we wait for Prongs and Wormtail?" asked Sirius, his eyes darting to the stairway to their dormitory.  
  
Remus shook his head, his smile widening. "Not today Padfoot; Today I have you all to myself." And with that he walked towards the exit of the common room. Sirius hurriedly stood up and walked after him.  
  
As they walked towards the Great Hall Sirius sought for something to say. Shouldn't this be easy? He thought, he'd known Remus since the beginning of their time at Hogwarts and all of a sudden he couldn't think of a single thing to say. The silence was almost unbearable to Sirius, but Remus didn't seem to notice anything and walked calmly to breakfast, his hands clamped together behind his back. Every now and then he would shoot a glance to the fretting Padfoot but nothing more.  
  
Breakfast was a rather uneventful affair. Remus and Sirius sat across from each other quietly eating their toast while Sirius desperately tried to think of something to say. He wanted to hold Remus' hand across the table in the vain hope that that might take some of the tension that he was feeling away but in a hall filled with Hogwarts students and teachers that wasn't the best solution.  
  
Sirius had been paying so much attention to his food and to what he could say to Remus he hadn't noticed the other arrive in the Great Hall, and take one look at Remus' calm face and Sirius' worried one, and go and sat elsewhere. They shoot knowing glances towards each other and thumbs up to Remus, who smiled back while Sirius was contemplating his orange juice. It amused them to see the so confident Padfoot now flustered and nervous, though they hoped he would get over it soon enough.  
  
Sirius was startled out of his unhappy reverie by a gentle kick to the ankle under the table. "Padfoot, we should get going. It's almost ten, and that's the time we can start going to Hogsmeade, remember?" Sirius faked a happy smile and jumped up, narrowly avoiding spilling his orange juice. "Yes. Let's go." He almost held out his hand for Remus but once again thought better of it. Remus shot a smile at Prongs and Wormtail and walked out of the Great Hall with Sirius amongst a group of Sixth years also going to Hogsmeade.  
  
On the way down to Hogsmeade Sirius stayed quiet, and was silently fretting about his sudden lack of confidence when all of a sudden Remus' voice interrupted his worrying. "What are you so nervous about Padfoot?" He asked without even looking around or pausing in his steps. Sirius paused then scampered to catch up with Moony again. "Nervous? What are you talking about?" Asked Sirius with a small laugh that cracked and gave away his nervousness. He cringed and was grateful that Moony was a few steps ahead. Remus, however at that point decided to stop and Sirius thudded into the back of him, stumbling, and nearly falling over. Remus laid a hand on his shoulder to steady him and laughed. "Padfoot, I know that you're nervous. I've known you for nearly seven years, I can tell." He smiled and turned to face Sirius. "Sirius, there is nothing to be nervous about. Nothing much has changed, we're still the same people that we always were, we're still friends. A few things have changed yes, but that shouldn't change the fundamentals should it?" Remus asked, looking into the black-haired boy's eyes.  
  
Sirius shuffled his feet, embarrassed. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing up the perfectly combed locks. He smiled up at Remus. "I suppose you're right Moony." He paused and frowned, then he straightened up with a huge grin on his face. "You are right. Nothing's changed." He swept Remus into a hug and planted a kiss on his lips before he knew what he was doing. He pulled back shocked. "Uh, Moony, sorry." He said, awkwardly. He looked down at his feet. He felt a hand wrap around his chin and lift his head up. He looked at Remus who was looking serious. "Are you, Padfoot? 'Cause I sincerely hope your not." And with that he kissed Sirius' lips gently. Sirius stood stunned for a second before relaxing into the kiss. At that moment, he couldn't care less if people would soon be coming down the path towards Hogsmeade. He slipped one arm around Remus waist and pulled him closer to him, while letting the other hand curl into the shorter boy's hair. Remus put both arms around Sirius' waist and let his hands curl up to the other boy's shoulders. The kiss deepened and their tongues started to explore each others mouths, sliding along teeth and clashing. The kiss, to Sirius, seemed like it lasted forever and he didn't want it to stop, but slowly they both pulled away, still holding onto each other. They smiled at each other, silent for a few moments, taking in the change to their relationship. Eventually, Remus broke the silence with a smile, "Well, a few things have changed." He said with a laugh. Sirius laughed too and nodded, "Yeah, a few things." He hugged Remus again and then disentangled himself from the light-haired boy. He grabbed hold of Remus' hand and started to walk. "So Hogsmeade?" He looked at Remus and the other boy nodded.  
  
"I say we go to the Three Broomsticks for a couple of Butter Beers." Suggested Remus and Sirius nodded his agreement. "Sounds like an excellent plan." They continued to walk for a while. "Moony?"  
  
"Yes Padfoot?"  
  
"Do we care who sees us?"  
  
"Not at all, Padfoot. I couldn't care the slightest what other people think. I'm just glad that I've got you."  
  
There was silence for another second and all that could be heard was their footsteps on the path and the wind blowing through the trees.  
  
"Me too, Moony, me too."  
  
Both boys smiled at each other, Sirius slipped his hand out of the other boys and slid it 'round his waist. Remus slid his around Sirius' and they walked the rest of the way to Hogsmeade in silence. 


End file.
